Yes Man alternate ending (My version)
by heavy5comando
Summary: Is in sync with my Jordacoln universe, instead of Lincoln going outside to see what they have to show him, he takes a different path instead, but will it change him for better or worse.


**Yes Man! My Version**

**Hope you enjoy this story!**

Lincoln puts on his suit and his styled hair as he prepares to convince his parents for backstage passes to the SMOOCH! Concert then sees his laptop turn on he answers and gets a surprise "Hey there handsome! Wow looking really handsome indeed!" says Jordan "Thanks there love" Lincoln replies "So you're going to the concert in that?" Jordan then asked in confusion "Nope, I'm just wearing this so I can look convincing to my parents" Lincoln explains how he intends to get backstage passes "Oh wow very tactical, well I should let you get back to what you were doing (the hears her dad calling) I've gotta go an old colleague of my dad is here, he's pretty much my godfather" Jordan says "Okay then, talk to you soon" Lincoln says "We'll see Linky" Jordan replies as their screens finally go black.

Then the screen goes back on revealing Clyde, Liam and Zach wearing SMOOCH themed attire "Lincoln where are you? I thought we were getting ready together?" Clyde asks "Yeah! We gotta get our faces together if were gonna hang with them rock stars!" Liam adds "Hold on, I'll be right over! I just have to get my money for my ticket!" Lincoln says "What! You haven't asked your parents yet?" Clyde asks in shock "Guys don't worry, you know I'm the master of convincing, especially when it comes to my parents" he says not knowing he was heard from outside his bedroom door "Got my suit dry cleaned, my speech written, my turkey tail slicked! Yes sir I'm ready to go" until his laptop is closed by his sister Luna as she enters the room "You say goodbye and I say hello" Luna says "Luna!" Lincoln yells "Sorry bro, but it's an emergency! You gotta help me convince the rents to cough up the dough for this!" she says as she shows him the very disturbing shirt on her phone "I think that's the wrong picture, it looks like a sweaty t-shirt" Lincoln tells Luna a little confused "Yeah! Mick Swaggers sweaty t-shirt!" Luna explains "I'd love to help you really I do, but I have my own business to attend to" as Lincoln walks out until he's pulled back to his room "But dude, the auction ends in an hour! Come on this is urge!" Luna holds him by his shoulders "But why do you need my help?" Lincoln asks "You said it yourself bro, you're the master of convincing!" Luna replies "Please! I ain't to bride to beg!" Luna then says making Lincoln annoyed the he sighs "Okay, fine!" as Luna smiles "Radical! So whats the plan? You gonna write me a speech? Do I have to wear the blue suit?" Luna asks in excitement "No, no, the secret to convincing is to use your strains" Lincoln explains.

After Luna's attempt to convincing succeeds Lincoln is in his room checking on his laptop until his sister comes in giving him a hug "The rents gave me money for this crusty T! Thank you baby bro for helping me!" Luna sings making Lincoln happy at his sisters joy "No problem, now it's my turn" but just as he leaves he's confronted by his other sisters "Whoa, he helped you get money from mom and dad?" Lynn asks "Yup, he's the master of convincing" Luna says as she stands by her brother "Watch the turkey tail!" Lincoln says trying to move Luna way from his hair "Ooh can you help me and Lori too! We need a closet organizer" Leni says "Yeah I need a tuxedo for Mr. Coconuts" Luan adds "I requires certain isotopes for my research" from Lisa "I need the preserved skeleton of an eighty's gold miner" Lucy says (I question why) "Guys I can't deal with this right now, I've got my own thing to take care of" Lincoln explains "We get it you love Luna the best" Lola says being sad "We'll just watch her enjoy the thing you helped her get" from Lynn "Sorry we bothered you Lincoln, we mistook you for someone who cared about all his sisters" Lori adds also feeling sad and soon they walk out looking depressed, while Lincoln feels guilt and annoyance "Okay fine!" as they return with smiles "Now the key to convincing is to use your strains" Lincoln explains.

Soon after all of their successes to convincing their rents for money it was Lincoln's turn, but every attempt he tried completely failed, after his parents explain why they can't give him the money Lincoln walks back up to his room saddened at his lost, then remembers what they said '_We'd love to get you the ticket, but we're out of money, we gave it all to your sisters! Maybe if you've asked us earlier in the day'_ as this keeps going on in his minds he realizes '_it's because of them_!' he thinks to himself with a tear in his eye but also with a pulse of anger growing "Hey bro" he turns to see Luna down the hallway but Lincoln doesn't respond, Luna tries to approach him "Lincoln?" but he doesn't respond as she gets closer to hug him but her hand is slapped away by his "Leave me alone, go back to your things" Lincoln says in a slightly angered tone, then he slams his door shut, not knowing the other sisters overheard and look at Luna who stands there shocked and hurt at her brothers tone "Sister meeting now "Lori says as they follow her to the room with Luna following slowly at the same time looking back at Lincoln's door.

All the sisters gather and start discussing on what they can do to make it up to their brother, Leni notices Luna sitting by the end of her bed not listening to them "Luna?" asks Leni at the same time getting everyone attention, they look to see her just looking at the ground "You okay Lunes?" asked Lynn still not getting anything, until Lori walks towards her and takes a seat beside her "I know what you're thinking Luna" Lori says "I started this" Luna replies as Leni sits beside her as well "It wasn't just you Luna, we also had our part in this as well" Leni explains "Because of us we made Lincoln feel guilt" from Lucy "And we took all the money from mommy and daddy" Lola adds "And now Lincoln won't be able to go the concert and hang out with his favorite band" Luan continues then Luna starts to speak with her voice sounding dark "The very same band from the concert I made memorable…. For him" she then sheds a tear and all the sisters start to feel guilty, they all know how close Luna is with her brother and she was the first person to ask for his help, while all they did was annoy him into getting what they wanted, then Luna perks up "Luna?" asks Lana "I got an idea on how we can make it up to Lincoln!" Luna says in excitement "Really what?" Lori asks "Alright here's the plan…" as she continues to tell her sisters.

Meanwhile Lincoln changers his attire to his normal clothes and just sits on his bed upset, then he hears his laptop bell ring '_Oh boy, it must be Clyde and the others! Better break down the bad news'_ he thinks to himself as he opens his laptop but is relieved it wasn't who he was expecting "Hey Lincoln, did you get the ticket yet?" asked Jordan but then sees Lincoln's downed face trying to brighten up "Lincoln?" she asks again "I didn't get it" Lincoln replies in a sad tone "What happen-"Jordan's interrupted "Hey is that your man on the line?" says the other voice who then reveals himself as a tall Texan man In his forties wearing a light brown cowboy hat, he has long brown hair kind of like WWE Superstar Shawn Michaels, has a short beard and mustache is wearing a brown leather jacket with a light brown polo inside is wearing (Lincoln can't see the rest of him but I'm just describing anyway) blue jeans with a black belt with a musical note on the buckle along with brown combat boots with laces on them "Lincoln this is my godfather Peter Harris" Jordan introduces "a pleasure to meet you sir" Lincoln replies trying to make a smile "Pleasure to meet you too, Richard was right you are a very polite young man" Peter says back to Lincoln "Heard you were gonna go that concert" he adds but then notices Lincoln's expression "somethin' wrong there kid?" Peter asks "Yeah did something happen?" Jordan adds and Lincoln tells them of what happened "OMG! Lincoln I'm so sorry!" Jordan says trying to reassure him "It's okay, I'm just….. I don't know what to do" Lincoln says then peter speaks up "What your sisters did was probably the dumbest thing ever, especially from Luna, I heard she's a girl with an eye for music, but doing all that for a sweaty shirt! That's just ridiculous and gross!" Peter retorts shocking them "I know right! It's a sweaty gross shirt of her idol!" Lincoln then starts to raise his voice, then peter has an idea "How would you like to go to a concert tonight?" asked Peter shocking both kids "What but how?" they ask.

"As you should now there's a concert happening soon over at Beaverton, and I think I can get you and you're little friends backstage" he says "Well I guess that's a good idea, but what is the concert?" Lincoln asks "Oh you'll see, just ask your rents if you can go, and we'll meet you outside your house, just keep an eye out for a black truck" Peter says as Lincoln nods, turns off the laptop and heads to his parents what he doesn't know is that all of his sisters are gone, soon after asking his parents of jordan's godfather offering him to go to a concert someplace else they agree, he even tells them that he was the one who helped his sisters get the things they wanted, luckily they weren't mad at him but they were disappointed what their daughters put him through soon Lincoln and his parents wait outside of his house at four twenty then he hears a large honking sound and sees a big black GMC pickup truck (looks like Ironhide from transformers) "Whoa now that's a truck!" Lynn Sr. says in awe as the beast stops in front of their house, the window lowers revealing Peter and Jordan "What? Jordan?" Lincolns says in shock "Thought you might need some company" she says "Awesome!" he replies as he gets on "Don't worry louds I'll have your son home soon" Peter says "It's okay we know concerts can be long and it is a Friday" says Rita "Have fun Lincoln, it's what you earned after what you've been through today" Lynn Sr. adds "Thanks guys!" Lincoln says "Let's go get you friends kid" Peter says as the truck drives off towards Clyde's house Lincoln texts them to wait.

Soon they arrive at the McBride's residence and his friends are shocked and a little scared at the large vehicle soon Lincoln lowers the window "Hey guys!" Lincoln greets "Whoa when you said big, you really did mean big!" says Zach "It looks bigger than my uncles prize cow!" Liam adds "Glad you're here buddy, because I've got some bad news for you" Clyde says "What is it?" Jordan asks "It turns out SMOOCH! Won't be playing tonight!" says Zach "What?" Lincoln in shock "Yeah, turns out they were pulled out at the last second, nobody knows why or where they went off to!" Liam adds "Guess we bought our tickets for nothing" Clyde says "It's alright little scamps, we're headed to another concert across town, get in" Peter says as they board the truck and drive off to Beaverton.

Soon they arrive at the Beaverton Grand Stadium which is where the concert is held "Whoa I've never been here before!" "Sure looks amazin'" "Wish Royal Woods had an awesome place like this" says Lincoln's friends but soon they drive away from the entrance "wait, where are we going?" Lincoln asks and soon Peter parks his truck near the backstage area "Where do you think?" Peter says as he stops the engine and they get out and head for the backstage door while passing by a very large tour bus and truck trailer with the logo KISS on it, making Lincoln realize "Peter… are we… gonna see-"and just as he was about to ask they enter a room where they meet the band "Gene Simmons! My man!" Peter says "Well hey now, you made it" said the devilish looking person "KISS!?" Lincoln says "Who?" Clyde and his friends ask "Seriously! These guys are Rock legends! Better yet Rock Gods!" Lincoln says "Well thanks kid" from Starchild "these the kids you were talking about Pete?" from Spaceman "These are the very same ones" Peter confirms as the band approaches but the sight of their looks mostly the Demon causes Clyde to faint "Is he gonna be okay?" asks the Catman "I think that was my fault, I am pretty terrifying!" the Demon says "Yeah that's Clyde for ya" Lincoln replies as Zach and Liam prop Clyde up on a nearby chair "So whats this about your sisters thing?" Starchild asks Lincoln "Wait how did-""Peter here told us before he came to pick you up" says Spaceman "Now since we still have time before the concert starts, how about you tell us what the trouble is" asks the Demon and soon Lincoln tells them of the convincing trouble he had till his sisters got involved "That was heavy man" says Starchild "You were headed to the concert of SMOOCH right?" asks Catman "Yeah I was" Lincoln says looking down then the demon sits next to him "don't beat yourself up kid, at least you can hang with real rock n' roll gods beside those guys who we helped make possible" he explains "Wait you know SMOOCH?" Lincoln looks at the band in confusion "Know them, we met them a long while back before we decided to take a long break from our tours" Starchild mentions "Guess they wanted to be like us" added Spaceman then Jordan asks "So how do you guys now my godfather?" they all smirk "What?" she asks "He was our driver once" Catman says "Really?" asked Lincoln and Jordan who look at the Texan who sips his can of soda "Well that was a very long time ago, right before I me and your dad became friends, I was helping the KISS band all across America even abroad, after the band said they were gonna take a break from all this I told them that I was planning on retiring to my home back in Texas" Peter explains "That sounds amazin'" Liam says "So cool" added Zach, Clyde was still out like a light, soon the stage manager arrives "KISS ten minutes before you guys go on" he says before leaving "Well that's our cue" says Starchild "Let's get our rock on!" from Spaceman and soon the kids and peter follow them and watch them perform from the backstage "This is so awesome!" "Way better than SMOOCH!" coming from Zach and Liam, then Clyde wakes up and sees the demon sticking his long tongue out then faints again "Thanks for making this possible Peter" Lincoln says "Anything for the gentleman of my god daughter" Peter says ruffling his hair then they both strike a rock n' roll pose with Jordan as they enjoy the concert.

Meanwhile as night falls on the Loud House the sisters all dress up and put on makeup like SMOOCH! "This is so gonna make Linky happy" says Leni "Got that right" Lynn replies as they also set up the stage and the instruments outside in the front yard "This is gonna work! I know it!" Luna says setting up the lights "Of course it is" Lana replies "And you're idea of bringing the band to our brother is much more acceptable to this plan" Lisa adds, soon after they finish Lana heads to Lincoln's room and slides the note under his door and then races back outside to join the others "Alright guys get ready" Luna says as they wait for Lincoln's window to open but as minutes pass they don't see anything "How long is this gonna take?" Lynn asks "Where is he?" Lucy asks "How long are we gonna wait?" they hear the SMOOCH! Band say getting ready to perform "What's going on?" Luna asks herself "That's what we'd like to know!" they turn to see their parent's angry faces making the Loud sisters nervous "Mom? Dad?" Lori says "Clean this up and then get your butts on the couch!" Rita orders "Not you guys" she says to the band "Sorry you guys had to come here for nothing" Lynn Sr. adds "But wait what about the kid?" the drummer asks "Lincoln's not here!" Rita says "What?" the sisters yell in shock "We'll explain everything later, now get to cleaning!" Rita yells as the sisters go back to cleaning the stage and soon the SMOOCH band takes off.

Soon after cleaning up the stage they all sit on the couch "Where's Lincoln?" Luna asks with sadness the parents then tell them of what's happened "Oh my gosh poor Linky!" "He's at another concert?" "We drove him away" "Poo-Poo" from all the loud sisters except Luna who looks shocked "And we are very disappointed at what you put your brother through!" Rita says then calms down "But we're impressed on how you tried to pull all of that small concert stuff off to make up to him" she adds "But next time you push him to asking for anything and adding a guilt trip to it, then the punishment will be more than a month of grounding!" Lynn Sr. says "Now go to your rooms" Rita says the girls do as their told and head upstairs except for Luna they all see her still on the couch "Luna? Did you hear me?" asked their dad she just mumbles something "I'm sorry what?" Rita asks "I started this…. This was all me mom! If I hadn't buggered my bro earlier, then he would be at the SMOOCH concert now, but instead he's hanging out at another concert that I didn't know about!" Luna yells with some tears down her face "He probably hates us right now, but mostly me" Luna then sits back on the couch "We don't know that honey" Lynn Sr. tries to comfort his daughter "Isn't it obvious! He's probably figured it out by now!" Luna responds back making them all worried, then headlights appear in front of their house and they see Lincoln and Jordan come out with Peter (they probably dropped off the other guys to their homes) and they enter through the door "Hey mom and dad" Lincoln then notices his sisters "And all of you" he says now in a dark tone making them flinch at his words "so these are the girls that ruined your chance? Dang man they look like messes" Peter says crossing his arms "You have no idea" Jordan replies "So how was the concert son?" asked Rita "was it a band you know?" from Lynn Sr. "Why don't you see for yourself" Lincoln shows them the photo on his phone "KISS?!" both parents say getting the sisters attention including Luna "You were hanging with Rock n' Roll Legends?" Rita asked again "This is amazing! But how?" Lynn Sr. stuttered as the two kids looked at Peter "Let's just say I used to be their driver" Peter says then Lincoln notices Luna looking upset with her make up ruined from all her crying and walks towards her "Mom, Dad can I have my phone back?" asks Lincoln as they handed him his phone he goes through some recordings selects it and places the phone on the table "You should all hear this" he says as it plays the voice of Gene Simmons.

"Is it on? Good, okay now I'm pretty sure you're all listening to this especially the one called Luna? Well I talked to my old pal of mine, I think you know him as Mick Swagger?" making Luna shocked "I told him about that sweaty shirt you bought at an online auction, and it turns out he only wore it once on the first concert of the tour! Then he lend it to his driver for the whole tour, so pretty much what I'm trying to say is that what your wearing is one percent mick and the rest all disgusting" all the Louds gasp except for Lincoln, Jordan and Peter "Hope your regretting it kid, because after what your little brother told me and the band, you pretty much are dubbed disgusting in my book, also I told Mick Swagger about what you and your sisters did, and he is not happy about it!" this making Luna gasp in horror "You gotta let family come first, otherwise your music passion will blind you to a dark and deadly path! Consider yourself deemed unworthy to heaven or hell!" as the recording stops and they all look at Luna "all for a sweaty, crusty t-shirt" they turn to see Lincoln who said it who then turns to Jordan "Thanks for tonight darling" as they both kiss "Didn't want to lose that handsome smile of yours my prince" Jordan replies "That is darn sweet now" Peter comments with a smirk then gets hugged by Lincoln and he returns the hug and know what this was about "Anytime little man" they then take off back to the Rosato residence and Lincoln walks past his sisters back to his room, but what caught their eye was the electric guitar strapped to his back and with closer inspection it has multiple signed names and soon he closes his door "I think its best you all get some sleep, I'm pretty sure your brother is not in the mood to talk to any of you" Rita says as they all head to their room especially Luna who races upstairs with tears down her face, making them all concerned.

The following morning Lincoln comes out of his room with headphones in his ears listening to KISS's songs while falling in line and all the sisters notice him and try to avoid talking to him all feeling guilt from last night, as the line gets shorter Luan goes behind Lincoln after coming from the living room bathroom but Lincoln notices someone wasn't in the line he then turns to Luan "Where's Luna and why weren't you in there?" he asks still giving a cold aura "Well let's just say I didn't want to bear what Luna was talking to" Luan says feeling nervous as Lincoln gets confused and looks at the bedroom door next to the bathroom as Leni exits the bathroom "All yours Linky" she says trying not to cause any trouble "Let Luan take it" Lincoln says as he heads towards Luna/Luan's room making the two older girls nervous but also getting the others attention.

Lincoln opens the door and notices the room was a mess with instruments tossed around some posters damaged and the pillows scattered as well as some other stuff then he sees the object that caused all the trouble '_isn't that the gross shirt?'_ he thinks to himself then hears whispering with slight crying at the top bunk bed he climbs up and sees Luna curled to the corner still in her clothes from last night with her head blocked by her knees whispering "I started this, I should've stopped, why was I so interested in that stupid shirt, this was my fault" Lincoln approaches her "Luna?" he asks making her flinch and look at him, her face all makeup all messed up from her crying and a small cu on her lower cheek "Lincoln?" she stutters "am I… am I dreaming?" as she approaches him reaching her hand out shakily, seeing this Lincoln holds her hand, making her realize it was him "It's me Luna" Lincoln says as Luna starts crying then lunges forward to Lincoln in a tight (not to constricting) embrace and cries on his shoulder Lincoln seeing how heartbroken Luna is returns the hug and pats her back "It's okay Luna" he says reassuring her "Lincoln, I'm so sorry!" she says while still crying "Luna, I'm not angry with you anymore" Lincoln confesses making her shocked and looks at him "But the SMOOCH concert? You never got to go?" Luna asked all bewildered "That doesn't matter now" Lincoln replies "Of course it does!" she talks back making Lincoln a little scared "I made your first concert memorable! And I blew your one chance to be backstage with them! How can you just forgive me?!" still crying "Because I would never hold a grudge on my favorite sister, I know that what you did yesterday was pretty much how it all started, but that doesn't mean I would hate you forever and yes you did make my first concert memorable but the last thing I wanna see is my Rocking sister a wreck" Lincoln explains wiping a tear from Luna's face "and I should be sorry as well" making Luna confused "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong" Lincoln sighs "It's just I went to a concert with the biggest rock gods ever! That's something you wanted in the whole world" Lincoln says looking down making Luna realize what he means, she uses her hand to make Lincoln look at her "That is what I want, but not what I need" as she looks at her brother which also gives him tears as they hug each other understanding "I'm never falling for any more ridiculous stuff online" Luna says as Lincoln hugs her tighter then he gets an idea "You should get yourself cleaned up I gotta get something" Lincoln says as Luna nods.

Then Lincoln heads to his room while Luna gets out of bed and changers herself then heads to the bathroom, afterwards she cleans up the mess in her room "Luna?" she turns to see Lincoln "Oh hey there bro" Luna greets as Lincoln enters "This is for you" Lincoln hands her the electric guitar "What the?" Luna then notices it was signed by all four members of KISS "But why?" Luna asks "Consider this as a musical memorabilia from me and KISS to you" Lincoln says but Luna gives it back "I can't take what's yours Lincoln" Lincoln the speaks "I don't want this to just be a simple instrument from me, but a symbol that there's no matter what happens we'll never break the bond we have" hearing this making Luna have tears in her eyes and she hugs her brother as she returns the hug "Okay baby bro!" Luna says "I love you Luna" "I love you too Linc" soon they break the hug "There's just one more thing" Luna says as she guides Lincoln outside to the backyard with her axe strapped on her, soon he sees a metal barrel then sees Luna put the dirty shirt she bought only this time it smells like kerosene and then she puts it in the barrel and she holds out a box of matches "What are you doing?" Lincoln asks "That shirt was the reason all this began, the money, the concert" then looks to her brother "Our sibling bond almost broken" making Lincoln smile "It's time to get rid of it" Luna says handing Lincoln the matches he lights one up and throws it in the barrel igniting it in flames, they both watch it burn then Lincoln decides "God gave rock and roll to you" Luna turns to see Lincoln strum his guitar and singing in a gentle tone and he looks to her making her understand as she pulls her axe on "Gave rock and roll to you" then they both sing "Gave Rock and Roll to everyone" as they stand there watching the burning barrel while the other sisters watch their two siblings mend what was almost broken, but some part of them thinks will he forgive us? After what they did all they can do is hope that he does.

**This came to me in a dream after I saw the episode Yes Man on Friday, I hope you all liked it, please review!**

**PS I do not own KISS! But I do own the OC!**


End file.
